fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kill the Reaper
Kill the Reaper is the ninth Episode of Akame ga Kill!: Kurotama Plot In the Capital prepared the guards the evacuation and the solders for battle against Black Soul. Najenda command, that Shirome, Firu and Mero helped the evacuation of the City and Akame, Run and Wave to keep watch. Shirome was angry, because Reuy has escaped her. She thought Where he is hiding?, but she has not idea where he is. Aftertime was the evacuation successful, Firu has gone to Akame. Firu gave her chicken leg and she has eaten the food. He want to spoken personal with her und he asks Run and Wave, that he can talk with Akame namely personal. They was agreed and left their privacy. Firu told her, that him feels sorry for the left of the Nigth Raid. he told also a feeling about Akame, what he has felt long time, where Firu her know, but he did not dare to say her. Firu said to Akame, that he love her. Akame was surprised, she has gone slowly to Firu. He thought, that Akame will cut his head. But Akame kissed Firu and he was surprised too, because he did not know, that she like him. Akame told that she was love him in the past before he left the Nigth Raid. than they are embrace, suddently come Vic to them. Vic Said: “ Nice to see you, Jakku's little brother, Firu , Finally I found you, Finally I will have my revenge.„ Akame pulled her Sword Murasame and Firu pulled his Sword Ogienterza, turn in the Skeleton shape and he told :“ that was not my fault, My brother want to kill me, I have just defended Teddo and me and you have four Red Diamond Tasks, that can Living thing to Revive, why doesn't Use that?„ Vic starts to laughing and said: “Nobody, knows how Used the Red Diamond Task.„ Firu thought that he know how used, because his uncle Daru has before the empire extermination Fire Mammoth, he to explore the behaviour of the Fire Mammoth and told Firu everything. Vic said : “However I kill you and your lover.„ and She Used her Spear. In the Same time come Wave to helped Firu and Akame and he turn in his Teigu Grand Chariot. Vic attacked Akame, Wave and Firu with illusion manipulation. They tried fought against Vic, but Vic manipulated illusion so hard, that they fought against monster, Ghost and Demon that not exist and change the reality. Vic uses the opportunity to attacked them, but they blocked the attacks of Vic. After time Vic used Mind Control against Wave and he attacked Akame and Firu. Akame and Firu to get out of the way of the punch of Wave, than he punched Firu in the face too hard, that he flies away, crashes into Wall and has been unconscious. Akame was shocked and fougth against Wave and Vic, while Firu recalled his Childhood. Firu's Mother and his Unborn Triplets Sister died at Firu und Teddo birth. Jakku was Anger and hates Firu and Teddo, because he loves his Mother and he thought, that Firu and Teddo killed the Mother. Jakku wante take vengeance against his young twin brothers, but he can't because his father protected his Firu and Teddo. Some day was cleared Jakku, that he should killed his father, around take vengeance against Firu and Teddo. Jakku and his Girlfriend Vic kidnapped the father in the basement and Vic killed his Father. Jakku told him, that he will meet his mother. Jakku treated his brothers like slaves. If Firu or Teddo made a little mistake or something denied, then Jakku beats his brothers bloody. Some day Uncle Daru visited Jakku, he turn to a nice Person, told lies about his father and the vengeance. Jakku told Daru, that his father has gone in the forest and come later. Daru has given Jakku the weapon for Jakku's, Firu's and Teddo's Father a Teigu called The Skeleton Man: Reaper. Daru has Gone. Jakku given Firu the Teigu and he threatens: “If you lose my Ring, then You and your brother would pay for this, are you understand?!„ Firu marveled secretly the Ring and pulls it on, but he cannot pulls the Ring out, he asks Teddo to help, but the Ring stuck on the Finger. Teddo was paranoid and Firu was worried. Suddently come Jakku and he has seen that Firu weared the Ring, Whereby he was very Angry. Jakku has taken Firu and he want to beat Firu. Teddo has beaten Jakku before he beat Firu. Jakku hurls Firu away and he has trodden Teddo to the dead. Firu crashes into shelf and the object have cased on the ground. Jakku has taken the knife and want to kill Firu. But before he has stabbed, Firu Transformated into Skeleton, thereby he has rescued his live. Jakku was surprised, Firu has taken the Hammer and has beaten him into face. whereby Jakku died. Suddently Vic visited Firu's house. She has seen her dead boyfriend and Firu with Bloody clothing. Vic Want to attack Firu with knife, but he has taken Jakku's knife and stabbed in her Eye. Firu uses the opportunity and he has run away. Daru want visit Firu's Father, then he has met Firu. Firu told everything about the situation and he has started to cry. Daru joined Firu in his Factions called: The Deadly Killers of Injustice. Then Firu wake up and he has seen that akame fougth against Wave and Vic. Suddently Wave punched through Akame's belly, whereby she puked blood und died. Firu seen that, he become rage has run to Vic without lillusion, because Vic thought he was dead. Firu has baked her neck, snatched her eyeball (Eyesaw) and destroyed the teigu, Whereby Wave has exempted the Mind Control and become to Normal and the illusion has given out. Firu has used his Trump Card (Death Breath) against Vic. he release a breath and Vic died Instantly. Wave was cleared, what he has done. Firu declared Wave that he can with his sword Living thing to Revive and he told also he want to Revive Akame, because he love her, by the way Firu told Wave that was not his fault, Vic has manipulated Wave mind. Firu Tried the ritual, what Daru told him. Firu stabbed his Teigu Ogienterza in Akame's Heart, then he touch with the hand on the head, by the way he started to cry and hope that will work and Akame's live will be fine. Fir u has closed one's eyes and co ncentrated. Firu's sword have burned with blue fire. Firu has begun to burn. He kissed to Akame's forehead and said to Akame: “We will come sometime together, I love you„ then Firu's sword have broken. Firu's life has been transmitted into Akame's dead body. Firu's empty body was burned in the ash. Akame wake up, hers injury was healed, she felt Good and she was hungry. Then implemented that Vic was dead, Wave's Mind is Normal. Akame wanted to known, Where is Firu. Wave expression was sad and he told Akame, What happend with Firu. Akame embrace Wave and she crys for Firu's dead. Wave was surprised, because that was the first time that Wave has seen Akame crying. Characters Akame Firu Shirome Mero Reuy (mentioned) Firu's Mother (Flashback) Firu's Father (Flashback) Jakku (Flashback) Teddo (Flashback) Daru (Flashback) Run Wave Vic Category:Akame Ga Kill!: Kurotama Episodes Category:Akame Ga Kill!: Kurotama Category:Episodes